


The Holiday Heliopath Hunt

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: To escape his mother's nagging about settling down, Charlie agrees to escort Luna to his dragon sanctuary in search of a creature he's not sure actually exists.  Will they both find something unexpected?





	The Holiday Heliopath Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Smutty Claus fest.

As he made his hasty exit through the back door, Charlie Weasley shot his older brother Bill a grateful look for bringing baby Dominique into the kitchen at just the right moment to distract their mother before she could really get into her lecture. The eldest Weasley son just smirked at him knowingly, remembering what it had been like to be in his shoes. 

Bill had gone to Egypt soon after Hogwarts for much the same reason Charlie had gone to Romania: to get away from their mother. While they both loved the woman dearly, she was so overbearing that they'd had to escape to different countries in order to live their own lives. It was easier for Bill now that he was married and had kids, but Charlie would never get her off his back until he settled down himself, or at least showed signs of doing so.

"Happy birthday, Charles."

Charlie flinched and stopped in his tracks, both because he hadn't been expecting to run into anyone in his parents' yard and because no one had called him Charles since his Great Aunt Muriel passed away. It took him a moment to recognize Luna Lovegood. In his mind's eye she was still the little kid who came over to play with Ginny once or twice each summer when he was home from Hogwarts, but much like his baby sister Luna was a woman grown now. He wasn't sure why she was wearing a skirt on this cold December day, but it showcased her pale, surprisingly toned legs.

"Oh, hello, Luna," he said quickly, forcing himself to look away from her legs and up at her face instead. "Thank you. I didn't know you were coming today. Not that I'm not happy to have you here, of course," he hastened to add, lest she think she wasn't welcome at his birthday party.

"I didn't know I would be coming either," she said, in her usual dreamy tone of voice. "I got back early this morning from my trip to New Zealand and Harry mentioned your party. I had something I wanted to talk to you about, so I thought I'd come and speak to you in person. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all," he said, waving her off. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping I could visit your dragon sanctuary in Romania to conduct some study," she said. 

"You're interested in studying dragons?" Charlie perked up, happy to talk to another lover of dragons. It was rare to find a witch or wizard who wasn't deathly afraid of the creatures.

"Not exactly," she said, causing him to deflate. "They are very interesting creatures, but I'm actually hoping to study a potential connection between dragons and heliopaths."

He blinked. "Uh, sorry...what? Did you say heliopaths?" She nodded, which didn't help his confused state of mind any. "I've never heard of a heliopath."

"They're large fire spirits who burn anything in their path," she stated. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of them. Cornelius Fudge had an army of them to use against his enemies, but they abandoned him when he refused to listen to Harry about Voldemort still being alive."

"Is that so?" He honestly had no clue what she was talking about, but decided not to press that particular issue. He knew enough about Luna to know that asking for an explanation often only created more confusion. There was something he needed to know though. "And what are you hoping to learn by coming to the sanctuary?"

"As I said, heliopaths are fire spirits. They have a natural affinity for fire, so I feel it's only logical that they may be drawn to dragons since they breathe fire. I'm hoping to find evidence of a heliopath presence at the sanctuary. If I'm very lucky perhaps I might even spot one. I've never seen one in person so that would be very exciting."

"Yes, it really would be," he agreed. "Well, since I know you have experience travelling the world and studying creatures, I could probably arrange for you to visit the sanctuary. But you'd be under my supervision at all times and you'd need to follow my instructions."

"Of course," she said. "You are the expert on dragons after all."

"So when did you want to do this?"

"The sooner the better. I could go as soon as tomorrow if you'd like. But I'm not sure how long my research will take, and I imagine you'd like to stay and spend Christmas with your family."

"Right," he said slowly. That had been the plan initially, but his mother had been particularly overbearing since he'd been home. He'd only been back for six days and he already didn't know how much more he could take of her rants about how he was thirty years old and it was past time for him to give up on the dragons and start a family. The thirteen day gap between his birthday and Christmas had never seemed so daunting. 

"Well, this research sounds like it could be really important," he finally said after pausing to think. "I'm sure my mum would understand."

\-- 

"Thank you for dropping everything to bring me here right away, Charles. I do hope your family wasn't too upset."

"They were disappointed, but they'll get over it," he said. It was only a partial truth. His father had been disappointed, but his mum had been downright angry. Fleur had played peacemaker, calming Molly's temper at least slightly by getting him to verbally commit to come back in February for his dad's birthday. It was a lifeline he happily accepted.

Luna said nothing in response, and the two walked side by side in silence for a few moments. As they got closer to the section of the sanctuary where the dragons were kept, he held up his hand to stop her.

"Remember, you listen to me at all times," he said seriously. "Get no closer than I do. If I tell you to stay back or leave, you do so. Ask me before you make any sudden moves or use any magic. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. You're the expert on dragons so I will do whatever you say. After all, you'd defer to my knowledge if we were observing wrackspurts or crumple-horned snorkacks," she said with a straight face.

"R-right. Exactly," Charlie said, scratching his neck.

There were varying reactions from most visitors/new hires the first time they saw one of the sanctuary's dragons up close. At times there was downright fear (though he continued to deny it, Charlie remained convinced that his brother Percy had soiled himself when the Hebridean Black looked his way.) Even those who weren't truly afraid still showed a healthy amount of hesitance. He kept a close eye on Luna as Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback came into view, but she didn't show signs of either fear or caution. 

"Ooh, you're such a pretty girl, aren't you?" she cooed. Norberta, who had been sleeping with her head on a boulder, opened her eyes at the interruption. Charlie winced; if Norberta was forced to wake up for any reason other than a feeding, bad times were usually ahead. "What lovely scales! And your snout is so long!" She reacted to the dragon the way most people would react to seeing a cute dog or fluffy cat. Charlie had never seen anything like it. Well, perhaps from Hagrid...

Thankfully she'd kept his instructions in mind and didn't walk any closer once he himself stopped. The high-powered wards in place would prevent Norberta from making a move towards her new visitor as long as Luna didn't get too close, but he still drew his wand into his hand just out of habit. To his surprise, however, the normally aggressive Ridgeback just stared at Luna for twenty seconds or so, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Charlie blinked and slowly put his wand away, not quite believing what he'd just seen.

"How did...why didn't she..." he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Everyone likes to be shown affection, Charles," Luna said. "Even dragons." He turned his head to the left to look at her and she smiled at him, white teeth gleaming. She had quite a pretty smile, though he quickly shook his head to dispel such thoughts. She was the same age as his baby sister!

"I suppose they do, Luna," he said quietly. He held out his hand so he could guide her along the path towards the small visitor's cabin she'd be staying in. She took it, and as he began leading her he couldn't help but notice that the skin of her hand was rough and calloused like his own. No doubt it was because she spent so much of her time working outdoors, travelling the world and studying various creatures in their natural habitats. "I suppose they do."

\--

In the ten days since she'd arrived, Luna had integrated seamlessly into the sanctuary. Charlie's co-workers warmed up to her quickly once they observed her enthusiasm for all manner of creatures, dragons included. And the Norberta incident had not been an accident. Luna seemed to have an instinct for knowing how to deal with each dragon, and not one had shown even the slightest aggression towards her. Charlie accompanied her every time she left the cabin as he was required to do, but it hadn't taken long at all for him to realize that she didn't need his protection. He spent a good portion of his days simply observing her.

Luna was unlike anyone he'd ever known. He could see why she'd gotten the cruel nickname 'Loony' while at Hogwarts. Her view of the world was completely unique, and if you only knew her in passing it would be easy to make the mistake of thinking she was barmy. Over the past ten days Charlie had learned how wrong her classmates had been about her. Luna Lovegood was far from loony. If anything, she understood the world and the creatures who inhabited it in ways that the rest of them couldn't dream of. Even Charlie, who had dedicated his life to dragons ever since graduating from Hogwarts, was viewing them in a different light thanks to his time around Luna.

The two of them were currently enjoying a quiet dinner in her cabin after another day's worth of research for her. She hadn't found any proof to support her theory about a connection between dragons and heliopaths, but her failure hadn't seemed to dampen her mood at all. She was as cheerful as ever as she told him all about her recent exploration of Sweden.

A patronus suddenly burst into the cabin, disturbing the pleasant atmosphere. _"We've got a problem, Charlie."_ It was the voice of his coworker Sally Clarke. _"Goldie's getting aggressive."_ The patronus hadn't even disappeared before Charlie shoved his plate of food away, grabbed his wand and pulled on his boots so he could go help. 

"Do you mind if I come?" Luna asked to his back as he slipped his arms into his coat. His first instinct was to refuse, which was the clear logical decision. A civilian, even one who spent as much time around dangerous creatures as Luna, should not be allowed anywhere near an angry dragon.

"Grab your coat," was the answer he gave instead. He hurried out of the cabin and towards Goldie's section of the sanctuary, Luna just a couple of steps behind him. They arrived to see a half dozen dragon handlers all huddled together and looking warily at Goldie the Romanian Longhorn, who was sitting on her haunches and looking very agitated. She would get a nasty shock if she tried to cross the ward line so she wasn't an imminent threat, but this wasn't a situation they could really afford to let linger.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to Sally.

"She tried to stab Devon with her horns when he went to feed her," Sally explained. "We came over to help, but she gets aggressive if any of us get too close."

"Shite," he muttered. This wasn't good at all. The long golden horns that gave the Romanian Longhorn breed its name had long been sought after, driving the species almost to extinction before hunting them had been outlawed hundreds of years earlier. Yet poachers continued to hunt them illegally and sell their horns on the black market even now, so it was a constant struggle to try and keep their numbers from getting too low. There were only six Longhorns at the sanctuary currently, and Goldie was usually the calmest and easiest to handle of the bunch. She'd been behaving strangely for the past few weeks, but this was the first sign of open aggression she'd ever shown towards any of her handlers.

"What do we do?" Sally asked him. "Should we wait until morning and hope she calms down?"

"I don't know if we can afford to do that," he said, shaking his head. "She'll probably be very hungry if she goes all night without eating. And being hungry will make her even angrier."

Sally nodded in agreement, and Charlie looked away from her to focus on Goldie. He tried to quickly come up with an obvious solution but it was a delicate situation. It'd be better if he were dealing with a dragon that had an aggressive personality because it was much easier to predict how they would act and what would and would not work. But this was so out of character for Goldie that he wasn't sure how to respond, and his gut told him that leaving it unresolved overnight would be a mistake.

"Let me go to her."

"Out of the question," Charlie said, immediately shooting down Luna's request without even looking at her. Her hand suddenly squeezing his arm forced him to turn his head to acknowledge her though. 

"Let me go to her," she repeated. He was taken aback by the conviction in her voice and the determined expression on her normally tranquil face. "She needs help. Please let me help her."

"It's too dangerous," Sally objected, and Charlie was forced to nod along with her.

"She's right," he said, ignoring the distress on Luna's face. "I know you've done well with the dragons here so far and Goldie accepted you almost right away, but I can't predict what she might do in this state. I'd hesitate to send even one of our best trainers across that ward line right now."

"Which is why you're thinking of going yourself, right?" Luna asked, though it sounded less like a question and more like a statement of fact. "That's the best solution you could come up with while you've been standing here thinking, correct?"

Boy, she had him all figured out. "Maybe," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then let me go with you," she pleaded. "Let me try to help her." His refusal was on the tip of his tongue, and she must have been able to tell. "You said get no closer than you do, right?" she asked in a rush. He was forced to nod; he had said that, after all. "Then if you're right by my side, you can protect me if she tries to attack me."

There were so many reasons he should have said no. It would have been dangerous enough for just him to go, and this was his job. Having to worry about protecting her as well would complicate things tremendously. And yet...

"The same rules apply," he said sternly. "You get no closer than I do. No magic, and no touching her unless I give the okay. If she tries to attack either of us, or if I tell you to leave, you run right back past the ward line, is that clear?" Luna nodded, beaming, but Charlie's brunette coworker did not share her happiness.

"You can't seriously be going along with this?" Sally objected, shaking her head. "If anything goes wrong I won't be able to cover for you with management."

"I wouldn't ask you to," he said. "It's my decision, and if it doesn't work I'll accept responsibility for it."

"You could die," she pointed out.

"I take that risk every day. We all do. It's part of the job."

Sally nodded reluctantly. "That's true. It's not part of hers though." She pointed at Luna. "No offense, Luna. I like you, and you clearly know a lot about dealing with animals, but no civilian should be crossing that ward line right now."

"I like you too, Sally," Luna said pleasantly. "I also understand your concern, but please understand that even if I'm not a trained dragon handler this is hardly my first time around creatures that have the ability to kill me without much effort. I know what I'm doing."

Charlie could see that his colleague still hadn't been swayed. He understood where she was coming from, but he couldn't help but trust in Luna's judgment.

"Ready?" he asked. She simply nodded in response, so the two of them approached the ward line side by side. He paused for a few seconds just before they crossed the threshold, took a deep breath and made that final stride forward. 

His wand was out as it always was in such situations, and his body tensed. He watched Goldie warily, looking for any signs of aggression or forward movement. She looked at him only briefly but seemed far more interested in his companion. Luna did have her wand in hand, but she looked far more relaxed than he felt. As they took a few slow, cautious steps forward, Luna spoke to Goldie in the same gentle way she had when the dragon was calm.

"What's the matter, girl?" Luna asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why did you try to hurt Devon? He's your friend, remember? He gives you food and water and makes sure you're healthy."

Charlie remained on high alert, ready to act in seconds if Goldie reacted poorly, but she merely sat and watched Luna.

"Can we walk closer?" Luna asked him while not taking her eyes off of the dragon. 

He stared hard at Goldie for another few seconds. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary from her, he didn't have any cause to deny Luna. "Slowly and carefully," he told her. He saw her nod in his peripheral vision, and together they took a slow, deliberate step forward. Goldie kept watching them but did not react, so Charlie signaled to her that they could keep moving closer.

They were nearly within arm's length, and certainly well within range for Goldie to be able to impale them with her horns, when the dragon's eyes suddenly flashed, her massive body tensed and she roared in warning. Charlie immediately stopped, wand at the ready, and he was relieved to note that Luna stopped as well. They fell into a standstill after that, with Charlie ready to put the less pleasant aspects of his dragon handling training to use if needed. Thankfully they weren't because Goldie didn't get up to try and attack them, but neither did she back down.

"It's okay, sweet girl," Luna whispered. "We aren't here to hurt you." The dragon stared at them for several long moments, then relaxed ever so slightly. Charlie exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Let me go to her," the blonde requested.

"Are you mental?" he hissed. "Those horns aren't for show, Luna!"

"She won't hurt me," she said confidently. "We can't back down now, Charles. She needs me. She needs us."

_Maybe those kids at Hogwarts were right all along, and she really is Loony. But if so, I'm just as barmy._

"Together," he said. "Don't make me regret this."

\--

"Is that a new way to eat potatoes, Charles? Does pushing them around your plate with your fork for minutes at a time bring out a hidden flavor?"

If it were anyone else Charlie would have no doubt they were mocking him, but with Luna looking at him without a trace of amusement and also being, well, Luna, he wasn't so sure.

"I'm just distracted," he admitted, bringing the fork to his mouth and swallowing a bite. "No groundbreaking new eating techniques here I'm afraid."

"Well, phooey," she said, frowning rather severely down at her plate. He couldn't help but crack a smile. It was rather ironic that Luna had unintentionally cheered him up, since she was also unintentionally responsible for his current problem.

It had been two days since "the Goldie incident", and he hadn't been able to get Luna out of his mind ever since. She hadn't shown even a hint of fear as she walked towards a creature who could kill her in seconds if it was so inclined. She just continued to slowly but surely get closer, talking to Goldie gently all the while. 

Goldie, who just minutes before had tried to tear poor Devon apart with her horns, allowed Luna to walk right up to her. She'd even bent her head down and allowed the blonde to _pet her snout_. Afterwards Luna had walked back, calmly informed the shocked dragon handlers that Goldie was agitated because she was ready to begin mating, then returned to her cabin as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sally had called it remarkable, and she wasn't wrong. But seeing her cross that ward line and brave that danger had awoken something inside of Charlie, and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Thank you for the meal, Charles," Luna said as she put her fork down on her now empty plate. "It was quite enjoyable."

"Don't be silly," he said, smiling and shaking his head. "It was nothing. Sorry I couldn't offer something better for Christmas dinner, but we don't have a lot in the way of variety here at the sanctuary."

"Last Christmas I ate cold soup and stale bread by myself in the Canadian wilderness. This year was a big improvement, both in the food and the company."

"For me too," he said. He could feel his face get hot, but fortunately he spent so much time outdoors that his skin wasn't nearly as pale as that of his siblings. With any luck she wouldn't be able to see any difference. "Well, not the food so much since I was home for my mum's cooking last year. But I'm enjoying the company more this year."

"You're enjoying my company more than your family's?" she asked, looking more surprised than she usually did.

"Yes," he said, nodding. When she realized he was serious, her face lit up in a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "That makes me feel much more confident that you'll like the gift I want to give you."

"You got me something?" he asked, surprised and also a little panicked. They'd never exchanged gifts or presents before, which was no surprise since they'd been little more than acquaintances less than two weeks ago. They were a lot closer now, but the thought of getting her a gift hadn't even occurred to him. Would she be upset with him?

"I've been by myself the past few years but I do believe that's the tradition on Christmas, yes?" she asked, smiling at him. "But I wouldn't say I got you something, exactly."

Charlie wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, and his confusion only increased when she stood up but made no move to retrieve the gift. Then she undid her jeans and worked them down her legs, and her intent became impossible to misinterpret.

What was the proper response in this situation? He wasn't sure, but his brain wasn't really capable of much at the moment. All he could do was sit and stare as Luna's smooth, pale legs were revealed. He had only a moment to admire her powder blue knickers before his attention was drawn back up just in time to see her blouse pulled off and discarded on the floor. Her bra, white with an owl pattern, didn't match her knickers at all. It wouldn't have bothered him regardless, but mismatched underwear seemed oddly appropriate on Luna.

"Happy Christmas, Charlie," she said pleasantly. "I'd like to give you me."

"I noticed," he said in reply. He could feel the frustrations of the past couple of days fading away. "So I guess this means I'm not the only one who's been struggling to keep my hands to myself recently?"

Luna smiled and nodded, looking perfectly comfortable standing there in his cabin in only her underwear. "Watching you work with the dragons here has been incredibly arousing."

"That's a new one," he muttered, smirking, which drew a giggle from the blonde.

"I'm sure you know by now how much I adore not just dragons, but all sorts of creatures," she said, to which he nodded. "Nothing disgusts me more than humans who exploit them or treat them badly. Even some who genuinely want to help them rely on aggression and fear to keep them in line. You're willing to use force when necessary, but only as a last resort. You work with some of the most dangerous creatures alive, and you're the best handler here."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, embarrassed. She shook her head.

"It's true," she said, and she sounded very serious about it. "And you're the best because the dragons trust you in a way they don't trust the others. You treat them with empathy and respect, not aggression, and there's nothing I find sexier than a man who is kind to animals."

"And watching the way you handled Goldie was one of the hottest things I've ever seen," he replied, pushing his chair out and standing up. "I haven't been able to get my mind off you ever since."

"I could tell," Luna said. "That's why I thought you might enjoy my gift. Speaking of which, are you going to come and unwrap me?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He walked around to Luna's side of the table and kissed her on the lips. As their tongues dueled, he ran his hands down her back and to her rear. She had a nice bum, especially for such a petite girl, and he gave it an appreciative squeeze. But while he likely could've played with her arse for hours, and hopefully would get the chance to do so eventually, there were more pressing matters to deal with right now. It had been far too long since he'd been with a woman, especially one as captivating as Luna Lovegood, and he was quite eager to move this along.

Charlie slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers and tugged them down her legs. He was pleasantly surprised to find she was completely bare. It was sorely tempting to drop to his knees and get a taste of her, but there was still one more layer of his present left to "unwrap."

Though he was somewhat out of practice in the art of unhooking a bra, the skill didn't seem to have left him as he was able to get Luna's undone on his first try. Her breasts weren't large, but they were perky and perfect for her frame. He gave them a solid squeeze with his hands, which drew a moan from her.

There was only one problem as far as Charlie was concerned: he was still fully clothed. His hands went to his belt to rectify that issue, but Luna reached out and stopped him.

"Let me," she said. She maneuvered them away from the table slightly, then sank to her knees in front of him. She unsnapped the button of his trousers and lowered his zipper with her teeth, which was the sexiest thing he'd seen in years. But it only held that spot for about ten seconds, which was the length of time it took her to tug his trousers and boxers down, after which she wrapped her small hand around his cock and began rubbing it against her cheek.

"You know how I said I find it sexy when a man is gentle and kind to animals?" she asked. He nodded, then groaned when she planted a smooch on his tip. "When I give myself to a man, I don't want him to be kind or gentle with me. I want him to take control."

To Charlie, who was naturally dominant in the bedroom, there could be no sweeter words to hear. He was more than happy to take her up on her obvious invitation. His hands, which had been resting at his side, immediately dropped down to her face.

"I think we're going to have fun together, Luna," he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. Then he grabbed the side of her head with both hands and slipped his cock in between her lips. Keeping her words in mind, he didn't waste any time easing her in. He started thrusting his hips forward, holding her head in place and giving her no choice but to kneel there submissively while he fucked her mouth. Taking it a step further, he grabbed two fistfuls of her long hair, using them as handholds to pull her in deeper. He thrust in as far as he could manage, his cock buried in her throat and his bollocks pressed against her chin. She gagged around his girth and her eyes teared up as she struggled to breathe, but his strong grip held her firmly in place. Finally he relented, pulling her head back and exiting her mouth entirely so she could recover. Luna gasped, sucking in breaths in deep, greedy pants, drool spilling from her mouth. Judging by the gleam in her eyes, she was enjoying every second of it. 

"More," she rasped, staring up at him from her knees. "More, Charles!"

"Cheeky witch," he growled. "Clearly I've given you more than enough time to catch your breath. Time to use your mouth for what it was made for."

He tightened his hold on her hair and pulled her back in so he could resume. If such a thing were possible, he may have actually facefucked her with even more intensity than before. Among his previous lovers, even those who were into this sort of thing would've been at their limit by now. Luna was different though. She knelt there submissively, arms crossed behind her back, and allowed him to fuck her mouth and throat as roughly as he pleased.

It had been far too long since Charlie had been with a woman, and longer still since one had been able to handle him so well. In fact it was only Tonks who came to mind, and she had an unfair advantage being a metamorph and all. But in the here and now, there was no avoiding the fact that he was moments away from his end.

For a moment he considered warning her, and perhaps even asking her how she'd prefer him to finish, but the idea was quickly discarded. If he was really in control here, no warnings were necessary and there was no reason for him to ask her opinion on the matter. He'd finish where and how he wanted.

Giving a woman a facial was always fun, and the mental picture of Luna's pretty face painted white was something he definitely wanted to make a reality. But it would have to wait for another time. He was so impressed with how she'd handled everything so far, and it was time to see if she could pass the final test.

Charlie thrust in as deep as he could manage and stayed there as he surrendered to his body's urges. He used his grip on Luna's hair to keep her right where she was, giving her no choice but to start swallowing as he began spurting into her mouth. She gulped his load down, her throat working overtime as she struggled to keep up. To her credit she succeeded in swallowing it all without letting a single drop spill out of her mouth. She demonstrated as much once Charlie finally pulled her off of him, holding her mouth wide open for him to see.

"Good girl," he said, giving her a pat on the head. She moaned at the praise. "Does good girl want more?"

"Yes!" she said in what was nearly a shout. He smiled at her obvious desperation and held his hand down to her. She took it, and he pulled her up to her feet. The blonde barely had time to blink before he was picking her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise but did not protest as he carried her through the small cabin and into his bedroom. He playfully threw her down onto the bed, making sure her landing was smooth and her head came down on his pillow. She watched curiously in anticipation of his next move, and grinned widely when he crawled onto the bed and pulled her legs apart. He positioned himself between her spread legs, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his head moving towards her crotch.

"Good girls get a reward," he said. It was the last thing he said for several minutes.

Despite his recent dry spell, one thing Charlie was very confident would never desert him was his ability to please a witch with his mouth. Those skills had been honed with a great deal of practice during his Hogwarts years, and few things pleased him more than listening to his lover screaming his name while his head was buried between her legs. Sure enough, it took very little time before his oral skills drew a reaction from the new object of his affection. Luna was very responsive and vocal in letting him know when he was doing something right, and it was a major boost to his ego. The louder she got, the more effort he put into eating her out, which in turn caused her screams to get even louder. It was a delightful little circle.

As he drove her closer and closer with his tongue and fingers, Luna's cries grew more urgent. He could tell she was struggling not to squirm too much and thus make his job harder. Her left hand had a death grip on his pillow while her right was clutching his long red hair none too gently. Briefly he considered stopping just to punish her, but he actually kind of enjoyed the slight pain. There'd always be time to reassert his dominance later.

Luna's orgasmic cries were music to Charlie's ears, and he kept right on licking, sucking and rubbing until her noises finally died down. He pulled back to admire the sight of a thoroughly satisfied witch. She was flat on her back, chest heaving and wide eyes staring up at the ceiling as she came down from her high.

She had all of about a minute to recover before he rolled her small body over onto her stomach. Luna groaned but did not protest and went along willingly.

"Break time's over, love," he said, rubbing down her sweat-slicked back, then using his palm to give her a swat on the arse. "Get up on your hands and knees."

She complied instantly, pushing herself up on all fours and presenting herself to him. Her lovely little bum pointed straight at him, providing motivation as Charlie stripped off his remaining clothing and threw it on the floor. He was sorely tempted to claim that booty as his with a strong buggering, but decided that could wait for another time. And there would be another time if he had anything to say about it.

Going down on her and bringing her to a screaming climax had worked wonders as far as reviving Charlie's own arousal, so he was already fully prepared to dive back in. He took full advantage of that fact, grabbing her hip with his left hand while he used his right to guide his cock inside of her. Once inside, both hands were on her hips, his grip secure and possessive as he began to move.

There was nothing gentle or loving in the way that he took her. Maybe there'd be an opportunity to try that another day, but it wasn't what either of them wanted on this Christmas night in Romania. Tonight was a night for fucking, and that's exactly what he gave Luna. Strong hands held her in place, and his hips drove forward to slam into her as fast and hard as he could manage. If anyone happened to walk by his cabin they'd have little trouble hearing the smacking sound of skin meeting skin with every inward thrust, not to mention the groans and creaks from his old bed that was struggling to keep up with their furious pace. But loudest of all was Luna herself.

"Yes, Charles!" she shouted. "Fuck me! Please, more!"

His right hand left her hip and grabbed her by the hair, giving it a firm tug while being sure not to pull it so hard that he might risk actually injuring her. She groaned in response, and then outright shrieked when he leaned his head down and bit the side of her neck. It was more of a nip than a bite, as he didn't want to actually cause her pain or break the skin, but it drew exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. Emboldened, he gave her a smack on the arse.

"Yes! Spank me!" Luna begged.

Charlie, never one to deny the request of a beautiful woman, gave her exactly what she craved. He kept slamming into her from behind, and every once in awhile his hand would come down for a swift, sharp strike on the bum. By keeping the spanks irregular he kept her on her toes, metaphorically speaking. She would tense up and hold her breath, never knowing when the next blow would land, and then gasp, whimper or curse every time the hammer fell. Her cute, pale little arse was bright red in no time, but he showed no mercy. The spanks continued to land, the thrusts never slowed or ceased, and Luna's moans and screams grew progressively louder and more desperate.

She came with an ear-piercing howl so loud it almost made Charlie flinch. He had more empty space around his cabin than anyone else since Ilya had left the sanctuary two months earlier, but he would still bet money that Sally could hear her from her cabin two spots over. Doubtless he would get an earful about it tomorrow if he was right, but he couldn't bring himself to care in this moment of euphoria. 

Since Luna had left no doubt that she'd been satisfied, he felt his duty was done and he could allow himself to fully let go. His hands dug into the skin of her buttocks, overlapping with the handprints from earlier, and he gave a few more frantic thrusts into her, knowing the end was at hand and not resisting it.

"Here's your reward, good girl," he said, leaning his face in right next to her ear so she could hear him above her own whimpers. Then he took her earlobe between his teeth and gave it a little nibble as he gave her said reward. She moaned at the realization that he was finishing inside of her and remained patiently, submissively still on her hands and knees while she waited for his orgasm to end.

Semen dripped out of her and onto his bed sheets when he finally pulled out of her, but Charlie didn't notice or care. He flopped down onto his back and pulled Luna in to snuggle with him underneath the covers. She quickly settled in, her head resting on his chest as the two of them began to come down from their sexually charged high. Exhaustion swiftly caught up to them, and they both drifted asleep within minutes.

No one was happier for this fact than Sally Clarke, who would finally be able to get some sleep herself. Or she probably would once she changed out of her damp knickers, at least.

\--

"I can't believe you're leaving already," Charlie said, trying not to sound too much like a whiny teenager. It was probably a failure judging by the knowing smile on Luna's face.

"Daddy's convinced he's finally found the location of a crumple-horned snorkack colony. I can't afford to miss out on this!" she said excitedly. Despite his own disappointment that she was leaving on three hours' notice only two days after their Christmas encounter, he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"No, I guess you can't," he conceded. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too," she said, smiling. "Daddy is wonderful company, but I enjoy yours even more."

"Thanks, Luna," he said, honestly touched. "I enjoy your company too."

"The sex is wonderful as well," she added, thoroughly ruining the sweet moment. He instinctively looked over at Sally, who was standing well within earshot as she tended to Amelia the Antipodean Opaleye. His co-worker just rolled her eyes at him and returned to her work. She'd already promised great pain on some very sensitive parts of his anatomy if he ever neglected to put up a silencing charm before doing...that again, so the change in status between he and Luna was no secret to her. Or to anyone else on the sanctuary for that matter.

"It really is," he agreed, ignoring the snort from Sally. "I'll miss that too."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be back very soon," she assured him. That perked him up more effectively than any pepper-up potion ever had.

"You will?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "I never did verify the presence of heliopaths, after all."

"Right," he said, disappointed.

"And I'll want to see you again, naturally," she said, patting his cheek. "I don't sleep with just anyone, Charles. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

"You won't hear me complaining," he said. He grabbed her free hand and gave it a very firm squeeze. "If I have to be stuck with someone, at least it's a good girl like you," he whispered into her ear, not wanting Sally or anyone else to overhear.

"I love being your good girl," she said breathlessly. "Maybe you can use some of that vacation time you saved coming back early to go with me on one of my expeditions? Those nights out in the wilderness by myself can get pretty lonely. I could always use a strong man like you there to keep me company."

Charlie had dedicated his adult life to this dragon sanctuary and he'd never regretted it for a moment. He knew it would remain one of the most important things in his life, yet suddenly he could envision a new addition to that life.

He couldn't imagine ever leaving the sanctuary permanently, at least not while he remained physically capable of doing the job, and he also knew Luna was unlikely to settle down in one place. She was an explorer, someone who wanted to see the world and study its creatures, and he wouldn't dream of trying to tie her down and force her to sit still any more than she'd ask him to leave the sanctuary behind.

They'd never have a conventional relationship. A house, a stable family life, a "normal" job? That might be his mother's picture of an ideal life, but it wasn't his. But spending his days at the sanctuary, with Luna as a recurring and eagerly awaited visitor? Ripping her clothes off the moment she walked into his cabin? Vacations spent accompanying her on her trips, seeing more of the world? Having sex with her under the stars, or in the desert, or up in the mountains, or wherever their travels might take them? It was a life Charlie had never known he could have, but now he couldn't imagine anything else. He'd long ago come to accept that there was no woman who would ever be able to truly understand and live with the path he'd chosen, but in Luna Lovegood he just might have found his kindred spirit, his other half.

"I look forward to it," he said. He gave her a kiss on the lips, which quickly morphed into a full-blown snogging session complete with dueling tongues and wandering, groping hands. She'd just started to fondle his muscular arse through his jeans when Sally loudly cleared her throat, breaking the spell.

"See you soon," Luna whispered, her face buried into his neck. Reluctantly she broke away, and he let her go after one final squeeze of her hand.

"Be safe," he said as she started to walk towards the apparition point. "Let me know if you find any of those snorkacks."

"I will," she promised. "And keep an eye out for the heliopaths, please."

"Will do," he called at her retreating back. He still had no clue what heliopaths were, what they looked like, or if they even existed. But they were responsible for bringing Luna into his life, so he could safely say they were his second favorite type of creature. 

Dragons were still first, of course. Dragons are awesome. But heliopaths even being thought of in the same sentence as dragons showed just how grateful Charlie was for the turn his life had taken.


End file.
